Novocaine
by Neil Josten
Summary: Debido a tus nervios destrozados, no haces nada para evitarlo. Y con una navaja en la garganta, a tan sólo un par de pasos, Funahara Yuki, muere. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** Psycho-Pass no es mío. Todo de... Katsuyuki Motohiro, y un montón de gente más, mis respetos.

Tengo fijación por los fandoms cuando están en decadencia. Como sea, actualmente voy a empezar apenas la segunda temporada, pero tuve antojo de escribir sobre esta escena y acá ando. Yup.

* * *

**i.**

**D**ebido a tus nervios destrozados, no haces nada para evitarlo.

Y con una navaja en la garganta, a tan sólo un par de pasos, Funahara Yuki, muere.

**ii.**

Ocurre muy lento. Es caótico también.

Tiemblas sin cesar ante el parloteo que carece de sentido del hombre que se llama a sí mismo "con una mente en blanco", pero que contradictoriamente es más sabio que todos los profesores con los que te has cruzado (porque qué significado tiene una calificación de setecientos, a fin de cuentas). Y Yuki está tan cerca, Yuki expresa alivio en su mirada al verte llegar y tú no puede evitar el pensamiento —de que en distintas circunstancias Yuki jamás aceptaría andar vestida así— que te causa una gracia grotesca porque «Yuki, pareces una muñeca desgarbada»; y por algún motivo lo que debería haber terminado en cuanto le apuntases a Makishima con el Dominator, no termina aún. Y no entiendes.

(¿Quién está capacitado para discernir qué es malo, y qué bueno? ¿Quién tiene el poder suficiente para imponer esas sentencias? ¿La justicia es justa?)

Las palabras de Makishima te confunden. Te regañas por ceder ante sus juegos y maldices en voz baja, apretando con más fuerza el gatillo, tanto que los huesos podrían saltársete. No debes, lo tienes claro, no debes concederle la victoria. La razón. Más él toma el control de las piezas en el tablero en cuanto pierdes la compostura y temerosa e impaciente diriges el Dominator a su persona. Y éste se bloquea.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué su coeficiente criminal es tan bajo?

Sybil es perfecto. Sybil carece de fallas. Puedes confiar en Sybil así como Yuki confía en ti (igual que Kougami, y Ginoza-san, y todos). Eso lo sabes. Sin embargo, no importa cuánto te instes a ello, el gatillo continúa bloqueado.

— Akane. _Por favor_.

Y de pronto ya no se trata de ti, una detective, y de él, un criminal. No es tan simple.

Ves a los números descender, descienden a niveles insospechados. Y _Makishima no es humano_, consideras. _No puede ser humano_. Porque no hay manera de que haya tanta maldad en el mundo que no pueda ser contrarrestada.

«_El objetivo no se considera peligroso_».

Pero está ahí. Maldita sea. Ahí, apuntando a Yuki con una escopeta, tan tranquilo. Hablando de muerte, y de voluntad, y mencionando a Descartes (para él la vida no es más que una cita celebre de algún filósofo) y no es una persona pura, no lo es en lo absoluto. Puedes observarle y oírle y suena como _veneno_.

(El objetivo no se considera peligroso).

«_Se bloqueará el gatillo_».

— ¡Akane!

(_No_…)

Aprietas los labios, las piernas te tiemblan. Todo en los alrededores se convierte en violencia, pánico. Tu corazón bombea apremiante. Te dice que corras, que intentes salvarla. Que _puedes_ salvarla.

A tu mejor amiga, a la que se vio involucrada en todo eso, por ti. La de la boca menuda adornada con un labial de fresa y vocecilla aguda, de pajarito cantor, y un grandioso sentido de la moda. Que ahora mismo te mira con creciente desesperación y es una versión triste de sí misma.

Y es incomprensible, como toda la situación, más Makishima te da una oportunidad.

— Dispárame con la intención de asesinarme.

Quedan veinte segundos. Y miras con consternación el arma a tus pies, esa que él te ha dado. _Diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete_. Está fría al tacto y la recoges con duda, sin soltar el Dominator (es que se supone que Sybil es perfecto ¿no? Que los buenos siempre ganan al último instante—sólo que Makishima no es el malo ahí según Sybil). _Dieciséis, quince, catorce_. Y le apuntas, el sudor perlándote la frente. Saca la navaja, la hoja resplandece.

(Dispara, dispara, dispara, dispara).

De pronto te duelen las manos. Es algo con lo que nunca has tenido que lidiar —el peso de una vida—. _Trece, doce, once_. Y Yuki profiere un grito, le ha cortado muy ligeramente. Te remueves, inquieta. Yuki va a perecer. Yuki será asesinada. No puedes permitirlo. Kougami resultó lastimado para protegerla, sería injusto tirar su esfuerzo al vacío. _Diez, nueve, ocho_.

(Sálvale, dispara).

Más la ves, no herida, ni con lágrimas enmarcándole el rostro, sino alegre, brillante, enérgica. Te sonríe con dulzura y le correspondes el gesto. No lo evitas, cierras los ojos, te quedas con esa imagen, esa ilusión, para que perdure y no se extinga. Resuenan las balas. Y te desplomas. No hay colores azules níveos ni amarillos verdosos. No hay Psycho-Pass estropeados ni un Dominator inútil. Sólo Yuki y tú.

Yuki, rompiéndose en miles de astillas que se te encajan. Tú, chillando en cuanto el metal toca su carne.

**iii.**

_La vacilación también arrebata vidas_.

Y por algún motivo desconocido, te piensas tan repulsiva como Makishima. Y no eres como él, pero, entonces, entonces-

¿Si no te llegó a alcanzar ahí dentro, por qué la sangre de Yuki también mancha tus palmas? ¿eh, Akane?


End file.
